A City Hunter Story:Tango Of The Bullets
by ScriptAngel
Summary: *Sequel to A City Hunter Story:Mine and Eyes That Say I Love you* Ryo and Kaori realise the depth of their feelings for each other whilst they take on a case which promises passion, adventure, danger and classes to learn the tango! *The former sequel A Flower To Live For has been deleted. Hope you like this new one!*
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Did you miss me?! ;-)

Sorry for not updating for so long, My new semester just started and college is giving me hell already! But dont you worry, I will make sure to update more often from now on. (^_^)

And in case you are wondering what happened to the former sequel- 'A Flower To Live For', well... ! Its just that when I reread the story..it seemed so..so not City Hunter. So, I decided to rewrite the whole thing and now you have 'A City Hunter Story:Tango Of The Bullets'.

Leave me a review on your way out! Tell me what you think of the new story!

* * *

**Tango Of The Bullets**

**Chapter** 1**  
**

Kaori fidgeted anxiously on the couch.  
She glanced up every now and then at the clock on the opposite wall.  
The butterflies in her stomach seemed to multiply with time, she really could not even bare to think of what would happen when Ryo and she would have to go home.  
After, rather bluntly saying the _three_ difficult words to Ryo at the hot springs, she had turned around and walked away. Not even looking back to see what was Ryo's reaction.  
She had spent the rest of the time at the hot springs, tactfully avoiding Ryo and keeping away from him.  
It had been too much to her... she had wanted to know what Ryo's thoughts were on her confession... did he love her too? _Or_ did he not love her at all?... was she _anything_ _more then a_ _partner?_ _A friend_?  
Oh how badly she had wanted to know...  
_But then again_..., her mind spoke, if he had cared he would have said something... _anything by now._  
The inner battle between her heart and mind had drained her and scared her.  
She had hated that she was running away from the inevitable... she would have to confront Ryo sooner or later... even if it meant ..  
_No_... he wouldn't walk away from her would he? ... _but_ ..but...  
In the hot springs when she had looked into his eyes... she had felt it... _she had known_... he cared for her... he loved her... now, she was just feeling silly. _And_ distraught. _And_ sad.  
_Maybe_ I should have _waited_. _Mayb_e I should have asked... _or_ waited some more... done _anything_ except that.  
The feelings had eaten away at her soul and just like that, it was time to leave and head back home.  
Kaori had stayed in the room until the last minute, fidgeting and willing her heart rate to go down.

If he was really going to turn her away, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble like this.  
So,when Miki had come back to get her, she held her head high and walked to the front of the hotel where the car was waiting.  
Ryo was already in the driver's seat with Umibozu seating next to him.  
Kaori's heart had gone silent when she saw Ryo watching her walk towards the car.  
She had tried her best to hide behind Miki as they walked to the car.  
Kaori ended up sitting behind Umibozu and Miki behind Ryo. The feeling that Ryo was watching remained till the end of the trip.  
When they had finally reached home, Ryo had just replied a short goodbye to Miki and a curt nod to Umibozu before picking up his luggage and walked towards the apartment without a second glance at Kaori.  
The tight not in her stomach got _tighter and tighter_ and tears threatened to escape. This was not what she had _expected_... this was not what she _wanted._.. and now... _No_. It had to be done. Ryo needed to know. A new kind of courage... the courage one has when they they had lost but still held their head high, filled her.  
She waved off Miki's questions on Ryo's behaviour and said her goodbyes with a smile. Umibozu had looked at her through his mysterious glasses and gave her a half nod of some sort of encouragement and drove away.  
Kaori looked up at the building with a heavy heart,... _this maybe the last time she will ever be here_. Ryo would probably want her gone now... and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay here_ herself_ any more. She didn't think her heart could take it any more... but she was glad he_ finally_ knew and that bought some what a little relief to the pain in her chest.  
_Let's do this!_ , she said to herself, whatever happened- it would not change the fact that she had love Ryo Saeba and she probably_ will for the rest of her life._  
A sad smile of acceptance took form on her almost defeated demeanor as she opened the doors to the apartment and without a side ways glance had turned to go straight to her room to pack up her belongings.  
"Kaori".  
Kaori looked up in suprise from her thoughts of self remorse at Ryo, who was sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed with a glass of some drink in his hand resting on his knee as he looked at her with a unreadable expression.  
Kaori wished the ground would open up and swallow her then and there as her whole being went cold and then numb, as she too stared back at Ryo but with pain and tried very hard to hide her hurt. She didn't want compassion from him. No, not regarding this... no.  
She met his gaze head on as she straightened her back in self pride. Let's get this over with.  
"Ryo. Let me talk please", Kaori said, silencing whatever Ryo was about to ask," I can understand why you want me gone. I know I was just a burden but I tried Ryo, I really tried to be your partner. But I dont regret anything. Being with you, working with you... these years were the best years of my life. And thank you for those. I know my confession has changed many things and I know you cant risk having me around any more.. So, dont worry okay?... I am leaving... But just so you Know I will always love you.. only you.. and ...and...", Kaori babbled on and on, slowly dissolving into tears as she cried into the palme of her hand.  
She turned around to walk to her room, when she found herself pinned to the wall next to the doorway by strong hands.  
She looked up at Ryo's own pained expression as he looked down at her.  
" You...," Ryo breathed heavily as she caressed her cheek. Kaori was still too shocked with their proximity to even open her mouth.  
"You think you can...", Ryo continued , moving his face down, closer to her face down," You... you really think you can just walk away from this life just like that? You think I will let you walk away that easily? After all that's happened?. Then you think wrong Kaori Makimura. No, woman has made me as happy and sad as you have made me... feelings I never knew I was capable of.. and you can just walk away, leaving me in this mess? ".  
Kaori looked at him confused... What was happening?  
"Ryo...", she said in a whisper looking into his eyes.  
"What I am trying to say is...", Ryo cut her off as he tightened his grip on her shoulders," You cant... stay. Just stay."  
It wasn't a order. It wasn't a request. It was...  
"Yes", Kaori replied before taking another breath.  
"Yes, I will stay Ryo.!", Kaori said with tears in her eyes.  
"Good.", Ryo said with a smile before tilting her face up and captured her lips with his own.  
Kaori felt the world tip. Ryo was kisssing her! Ryo wanted her to stay! No, of course he hadn't said that he loved her per se... but still she was sure deep in her heart that he did... and... and... I will stop thinking now..., Kaori thought feebly.  
Ryo moved his lips against hers softly at first but increased in intensity gradually before nibbling on her lower lip and passed his tongue over her lip slowly... tantilizingly.  
Kaori was now being pinned against the wall by Ryo's body, his hands on her waist as he hoisted her up above him. Kaori's own hands were inside his hair, fisting her hands, begging him not to stop.  
They continued to kiss for some more time, before they broke apart gasping for air.  
Ryo looked at Kaori, their forheads touching as they struggled to fill their lungs with air.  
"RYO!", Kaori shrieked in suprise when Ryo without warning threw her across his shoulders and walked towards the couch with a ease that made Kaori's heart go... well.. pop!  
Kaori's face that been red from all the kissing, turned another dark shade of red at the gesture.  
Ryo put her down on the couch and climbed on top her, his hands resting on either side of her head as he looked down at her.  
"I have been waiting for this for so long", Ryo said in a thick voice and once again crushed his lips against hers. There was no gentleness in his actions... he was just being rough with want... and tat made Kaori feel so.. so... good.  
Her hands pushed Ryo's face towards her as she tried to memorize the feeling of his lips against hers... she never wanted to forget that...  
Kaori gasped when she felt his hands crawl underneath her shirt and move upwards while his other hand caressed her thigh, Ryo chuckled at her reaction.  
Kaori liked the feelings that coursed through her body where ever he touched her... but panic slowly over rode it and pushed Ryo away, turning her face away from him in shame.  
"Kaori?", Ryo questioned with worry, "Is something wrong?".  
"Ryo", Kaori said heavily,"I am sorry.. but I am not ready for all this..".  
"Not ready?...", Ryo looked at her puzzled before his expression turned somber," I see. You need to get used to me like this first. I am sorry I got carried away... I will be more in control from now on", he said dryly and made to move away from her.  
"No!", Kaori screamed as though his words had scorched her skin and pulled him to her in a hug.  
"No...", Kaori said softly when Ryo looked at her in obvious confusion," Its not that I don't want you to touch me... I do! Very much!", Ryo had a hard time keeping his face straight at that, she could tell," I dont know what to do after that , its all new to me and.. I dont want to you to be dissappointed!", Kaori blurted out.  
Silence.  
Kaori looked scared... anticipating whatever reaction he was going to have for her reasoning... but he just continued to stare at her then,...  
She knew that look... that perverted look on his face as he looked at her with wonder...  
"You mean... really? You are a..?", Ryo questioned apparently amazed.  
"Dont say it!", Kaori pushed him off her and ran to her room.  
She could hear Ryo's screams of "Jackpot!" as she closed the door to her room and leaned against it with blessed happiness.  
_That pervert!_, Kaori thought but with a smile.

* * *

Oi! What do you think? Good? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! How are you my dear readers!

Thank you so much for the generous reviews!

Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The aroma of pancakes, maple syrup and coffee filled the room. A young lady in a apron twirled around the kitchen with a invisible partner, a spatula in one hand as she flipped the pancakes and set the table down for breakfast.  
Kaori Makimura just could not stop smiling.

_Ryo will love this_, she thought as she placed the pancakes in the middle of the table.  
After making sure everything was ready, Kaori decided it was time to get Ryo for breakfast and made her way to the terrace...  
The last night' s incident filling her mind, making her giggle like a teenager experiencing first love and her heart did flip flops inside her chest.  
How long had she dreamed about Ryo sneaking into her room? Sans the times hot female client were there. To see _only_ her and her. And to be the subject of his mokkori efforts.  
And _last night_ had given her just that.  
Her filled with happiness, anxiousness, fondness, ... feelings of gratification and feelings of the unknown gripped her, just like last night.  
Gratification that Ryo had sneaked into her room and... panic about what they had to do when they were in the confinements of four walls and _a bed._  
She had let the panic get the best of her, making her pound the poor City Hunter with her 1000 ton hammer and resulting in him... being here_ like this._  
_Ryo is definitely going to be mad,_ Kaori flinched as she thought that and opened the door to the terrace.

* * *

Ryo rubbed his cold nose to get some feeling back into it.  
The morning was really cold and the single blanket he was covered with provided little protection against the freezing breeze.  
Ryo sighed... _the Gods must really hate him_.  
His left hand ached from being tied to the pole for so long.  
_You could have tied it a little bit loose Kaori_, Ryo gritted his teeth as he tried to massage his hand.  
Not that he had _expected_ Kaori to stop with her disciplinary punishments all at once after becoming more then friends and partners. But he did _hope_...  
_Well, looks like I was wrong,_ Ryo thought bitterly.  
Ryo shivered as he pulled the blanket more tightly around himself... it didn't help that he wasn't wearing a _shirt_ either.  
_Speaking of which, where was his shirt?_  
_Probably, lying around somewhere inside Kaori's room_, Ryo thought glumly. But... _now_ he did have a valid reason for his intrusion, the next time he sneaked inside Kaori's room. He did like this game they were playing though... maybe he _was a masochist after all_.  
Yesterday... _yesterday_ had been good.  
A very rare kind of satisfaction and fondness was seen on the face of the City Hunter.  
No, it wasn't because of Kaori still being _innocent_ when it came to the matter of making love,... did he the City Hunter just refer to _sex_ as_ 'making love'_ ? ... Ryo shook his head bemused,_ the things_ she was doing to him, he had a_ playboy_ imagine to maintain! Or maybe he didnt... _not_ any more... Ryo said to himself, deep in thought as he looked up at the morning sky that was a mixture of a vibrant hue of bright colours.  
_No, he didnt_, Ryo smirked, _he had a lover to teach many things after all_.

_Okay fine_, Ryo accepted defeat with his inner thoughts, _very perverted thoughts_, maybe Kaori's_ inexperience_ was also a part..._ a very little._.. part of his happiness. Because yesterday had been... Ryo laughed aloud at the memory.  
He had been feeling rather careless and happy, he had kissed Kaori like never before, still had wanted to kiss her more... not to mention Kaori's revelation that she had never been with a man before did funny things to him..._ both body and soul._  
They spent the rest of the day _playing_. Ryo chuckled at the description he had used.  
Kaori would try to go about with her usual chores like other days but her efforts were wasted in vain, as Ryo kept jumping her, kissing her and dragging her against him in a iron grip. Kaori would submit to his will after a while but would push him away sometime later stating she had work to do. And the process had continued over and _over again_ till night time.  
After dinner, which had been quite funny as the lecher kept begging Kaori to feed him, Kaori had obliged at _first_ but later had turned a bright shade of permanent red when Ryo specified that he wanted her to feed him with _her mouth_. Kaori had proceeded to stuff his mouth with vegetables with a fork, stating he needed his vegetables to stay strong before gathering the dishes and walking into the kitchen, all the while her face red.  
Ryo decided he _liked_ Kaori better like that. Blushing. Cute.  
Ryo had just finished with his dinner and decided to _play_ some more with Kaori, when Saeko had showed up, wanted to discuss some details with the case they had just wound up.  
Ryo had left with Saeko to go to her office where she had some files she wanted to show him. But not before Saeko asked Kaori, if she was well because her face was still red.  
Kaori had stuttered and shook her head, explaining she was very well indeed. Saeko had just looked at her funny before turning around and leaving.  
Ryo had chuckled and winked at her before closing the apartment door behind him, leaving a _even redder_ Kaori behind.  
Later, he spent a good amount of time going over the files and left late, telling Saeko that he would look into it.  
"So, how was the getaway?", Saeko had asked casually before he had exited her office.  
" What about it?", Ryo asked in the same casual tone, his hands in his coat pockets.  
"Quit acting like you dont know Saeba. What happened between you and Kaori? Something's changed.", Saeko pointed out.  
Ryo was impressed but it was't like he and Kaori were hiding their change in status quo. But maybe, it wouldn't hurt to play with Saeko a_ little bit_...  
Ryo kept his face blank as he turned his face toward her, keeping his expression glum and saying in a disinterested tone before walking away, "Yeah. Maybe".  
Ryo chuckled at Saeko's exasperated expression as he walked away. _Women_, he thought.

* * *

It was past midnight when Ryo walked into the dark apartment.  
_Kaori must have gone to sleep_, Ryo thought dejectedly. He would have so loved to _play_ some more.  
_Well, it is pretty late_, Ryo tried to reason with himself as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Ryo stared at the ceiling, contemplating- _To sneak or not to sneak_ into Kaori's room?  
Past nights endeavour had made him known that Kaori had been a sound sleeper. _That is_ until Lei Akumu's little stint and Kaori could not sleep unless he was with her.  
A fond smile took place ion Ryo's face on the memory. He liked it when Kaori needed him. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like sleeping next to her, even if his spur of the moment decision was just to calm down Kaori and show her that she didn't need sleeping pills to run away from her inner demons... Ryo's facs hardened at the thought and shook his head ruefully. Well, the outcome had been quite satisfactory. But it had been a terrible experience,... he wanted to hold her, _really_ hold her,... he wanted her... but common sense had told him that it wasn't the time for that and he had compiled to it. But now...  
Oh..., a very mischievous thought took rook in Ryo's mind as he jumped out of bed and sprinted towards Kaori's room.  
"I forgot we sleep together and how rude of me to forget it!", Ryo said in a almost triumphant tone.  
But never the less, as he neared Kaori's room he started to tip-toe to her door and opened her door carefully not to make any sound.  
Ryo could feel his mokkori imagination go into over drive when he saw Kaori in a loose shirt that was to big for her and hanged off her right shoulder and pyjama pants.  
Ryo made his way carefully across the room to her bed and got onto the bed, all the while his eyes_ never_ leaving Kaori's form.  
He hovered above her, his hands on either side of her head... _What a cute face_!  
Her bare left shoulder seemed to call out for him to mark her as his ... he dipped his head and_ did just that_.  
He kissed her collar bone, softly at first but then roughly as he lost his control over his feelings, that seemed to happen _a lot_ around Kaori.  
Kaori squirmed in her sleep and Ryo smirked against the crook of her neck... _time to wake up Kaori,_ he thought and bit down on her collar bone..._hard_.  
Kaori woke with a gasp.  
Ryo grinned down at her dumfounded expression. He continued to grin, waiting for some reaction from Kaori, while Kaori just continued to look at him dumfounded.. for a long... _long_ time.  
Then Kaori smiled her cute lovely smile,... Ryo almost screamed 'Yes! I am getting lucky tonight!' and threw his shirt over his head in one swift motion... but stopped in his thoughts of glee seeing Kaori's serene features change to that of pure outrage.  
Ryo had been under the mercy of Kaori's Hammers for _quite some_ time and could easily see what was going to happen next but he wasn't fast enough and found himself under her 1000 ton hammer embedded into the floor painfully. _Definitely not_ what he was hoping for.  
"You pervert! How dare you sneak in to my room when I am sleeping?! ", Kaori yelled as she dragged him out of her room and up to the terrace.  
"You will scare the female client away if you keep trying to jump her!", Kaori said exasperated as she chained him to the pole.  
"But Kaori!", Ryo cried, "There was no female client!"  
"Dont you dare...", Kaori's voice trailed off as the reality dawned, _completely_ on her sleeping mind.  
"I wanted to jump YOU!", Ryo clarified as he looked at her hopefully. He really didn't want to spend the night outside, he wanted to spend it in a bed... _with Kaori._  
"Really?", Kaori tilted her head to the side and asked, her voice full of wonder.  
"Yes!", Ryo almost screamed.  
"Oh...", Kaori's face became red as she stepped back.  
"But still that is no excuse for your beha... behavior!", Kaori stuttered before turning around and running inside.  
"Kaori!", Ryo called out defeated.  
Looked like he was sleeping out tonight.  
The only trail of thoughts and dreams that night had been on how to get Kaori back for making him suffer like this... and that cheered him up greatly.  
_Yup. Definitely a masochist, _Ryo thought.


End file.
